The Chronicles of Human Twilight Sparkle
by TheManWithFancyPants
Summary: Mostly taking place 8 years after the events of Equestria Girls, the Twilight Sparkle in human realm has made her way to Canterlot High. There she meets Brad and the two form a relationship. From there on, human Twilight's story will get weird. Well, for her at least.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written so please review fairly. This will be a multi-part series that I will update when ever I can get around to it.**

The Chronicles of Human Twilight Sparkle

Prologue

Twilight had just barely opened up the front door to her new high school when she heard someone to her left shout "Twilight!"

She turned to see who it was and what and saw a guy with spiky blue hair with a black jacket that he left unzipped to show his white t-shirt that had a blue shield with a lightning bolt running right through the shield which was above his blue jeans. He had this look like he had finally been reunited with a long lost friend. When he reached Twilight, he picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could (which nearly broke some ribs).

"I can't believe that you came back!" he enthusiastically shouted.

"Um, do I know you?" Twilight asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Brad!" replied Brad.

"Um, yeah- I still don't know who you are."

He sighed. "Er, I don't know how to explain this but about a month ago, a girl that looked exactly like you came into this school and became queen of the Fall Formal and I may or may not of had a crush on her and she may or may not of had a crush on me."

"May I ask what this girl's name was?" she asked.

"Twilight Sparkle. Oh yeah, she also had a small dog named Spike," he replied.

Well then, as she spoke in her head, this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. "Well that's ironic because my name is Twilight Sparkle and I have a small dog named Spike."

Before Brad could reply back to Twilight, Twilight was tackled by a girl wearing a rainbow t-shirt and some jeans. "Twilight, I can't believe your back! It's been so lonely since you left," said the girl.

Before Twilight could say something, a girl with a cowboy hat on pulled the girl that was on top of Twilight off of her and in a very heavy southern accent said "Come on, Rainbow Dash, that's no way to welcome back our dearest friend."

While Brad helped with pulling herself up, Twilight said "Um, I don't know who you guys are or what you guys plan on doing but I need to get to my first class."

She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the group but just before she could get out of the commons, two girls popped up out of nowhere and yelled "Surprise!"

And with that, Twilight feinted, banged her head hard on the tiled floor, and immediately blacked out. When she came back to her senses, she found herself in the school nurse's office with an ice pack on the back of her head and a light blue blanket covering her. Around her sat everyone that she met in the commons including a girl that she never saw before.

"If you're wondering about the blanket, dear, you can keep it. Let's just call it my little welcome back present from me to you," the new girl said.

"That's awful nice of you… um- What's your name, miss?" Twilight inquired.

"Geez, that blow to the head must have really made a mushie-whoshie mess of your brain," piped up the pink haired girl that again made Twilight jump and hit her head again on the wall.

"Owww!" exclaimed Twilight while she rubbed her head.

Suddenly, the other girl that scared Twilight in the commons came up to Twilight and in the softest voice ever said "Please don't be mad at Pinkie Pie and me. We just wanted to welcome you back. But after what Brad said, it sounds like you're not the Twilight we knew nearly a month ago. But if it makes you feel more welcome, we will introduce ourselves."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "O-ok, then, I'll start. M-my name is Fl-Fluttershy"

"I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Applejack, at your service"

"Mine is Rainbow Dash."

"I'm Rarity, darling."

"And I'm Brad. All of us here are friends and all of here got you help when you hit your head."

Twilight couldn't believe it. It was the first day at her new high school and she had already made some friends.

"Oh, and while I'm at it, there is another dance coming up soon and I was wondering, Twilight, if…" Brad's face turned into a deep shade of red. "If you could be my date for the dance?"

Twilight's heart skipped a beat. She had barely met the guy and he was already asking her out on a date. She didn't know what to say. Yeah the guy helped her out when she blacked out but still. It seemed like Brad could read her thoughts because he took a piece of paper out from his pocket, wrote something down and said "Here is my number if you make your decision."

And with that he got up and left. Twilight slipped the piece of paper into her pocket for safe keeping and when she looked up, everyone of her new friends were staring at Twilight with their jaws wide open.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"OH. MY. GOSH. You just got asked out by the guy we all have been trying to get a hold of for the longest time!" exclaimed an uber excited Rarity. "You must tell us what you're going to do. YOU MUST! YOU MUST!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, honestly. Well, maybe when I get home I will make up my mind," Twilight replied.

Just then, the nurse appeared and said "I'm sorry, but Twilight will have to go home now. So I must ask you to leave."

"Bye, Twilight. Hope you get better soon," said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye guys and thanks for your blanket, Rarity," replied Twilight.

"Oh it's nothing really."

Twilight put the blanket in her bookbag and took out the piece of paper Brad had handed her and she knew what her answer was going to be.

****Again, please review fairly and if you can, please give me some constructive criticism. It would really help and could help me improve the quality of this story.****


	2. Chapter 1-Effing Rock

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written so please review fairly. This will be a multi-part series that I will update when ever I can get around to it. **

**And another note, the Twilight I am talking about is the human counterpart of the pony Twilight. In layman's terms, they are two separate people entirely. I say this because some people out there are getting confused. **

The Chronicles of Human Twilight Sparkle

Eight Years Later…

That first day was all that Twilight would ever think about whenever the two started making out and tonight was no different. Brad was on top of Twilight as they were passionately kissing in the grass behind the statue of the horse that stands in front of Canterlot High. Both of their lips finally parted after what Twilight thought was about ten minutes of kissing and Brad rolled over to Twilight's left as they held each other's hand. Brad was wearing his iconic black jacket and jeans that he has worn since high school (she still could never understand why his outfits would never change) while Twilight was wearing a purple shirt that had a six pointed planted smack-dab in the middle of the shirt with a pair of skinny-jeans that seemed like the pope had just blessed them because of how holey they were.

Brad still had his Mohawk from his high school days though it was much shorter due to the fact that he was in the Marines. In fact, he was just about ready to leave for deployment tomorrow morning. Twilight turned her head towards him and said "I'm going to miss you Brad."

He sighed. "I know… So will I, Twili. So will I."

He got up and helped Twilight up as well. "Twilight, you're probably still wondering why I brought you back to the high school, right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I have been wondering about that," replied Twilight.

"Well as you know, I am leaving you tomorrow and I really need the support of someone while I'm away. So I've brought you back to Canterlot High where we first met to ask you something." Brad dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small black box that he opened up to revel a golden ring with two small diamonds placed side-by-side next to a diamond that was larger than the two smaller diamonds. Twilight's knees were shaking at this point and she wanted to have something to support her back if she feinted, so she slowly moved back to the back wall of the base of the statue. Suddenly, her foot found a rock which caused her to fall backwards and into the back wall of the base of the statue.

Brad saw that she was going to crash into the base and got up to try and catch her. But instead of crashing into the base, the whole area lit up in a flash of blinding white light. Twilight's screams filled the courtyard as she fell through a portal. Brad put up his arms to shield his eyes from this blinding light. A couple seconds passed as Twilight's screams and the blinding light faded away. Brad laid down his arms to see Twilight Sparkle, the girl that he was about to propose to, completely gone and nowhere to be seen.

Brad threw down the ring and ran towards the base of the statue. "No..." he started as he touched the wall where he had last seen his girlfriend. He put his head against the base and began to pound at the base with all his strength while shouting at the top of his lungs "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!"

And with the last swing of his fist, he shattered the bones in his wrist and rain began to fall. He soon began to cry, not because of his wrist hurting like no tomorrow, but because now he had just lost the love of his life, just like he lost the other Twilight Sparkle.

_*THUMP* _Twilight had just hit the floor of… Wait a minute, she thought, shouldn't of I hit a wall? She reached in front of her with her hooves—HOOVES?!

"WHERE THE HELL DID I GET HOOVES?!" she screamed out loud.

She looked around where she was to see if she could find her reflection. She soon found a mirror that was right behind her and what see saw made her scream even louder.

****Sorry if it was a bit on the short side. Don't worry, I'll make chapter 2 longer. Please give me some feedback. It will really help me improve the quality of the story.****


End file.
